homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aranea Serket
Dla przed-zgrzytowej wersji tej postaci, sprawdź Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł. right|37px|link= |image1= Aranea.png|Normalnie AraneaPirate.png|Piratka Aranea_talksprite.png|Openbound |caption1= robie jebane pi$niadze dziwko |alias=Windfang, Kindfang, Mindfang, Neytiri, twerket, the other vriska |tytuł=Sylf Blasku |nazwa=Nieznana |wiek=Prawdopodobnie 9 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (19 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Brak (?) |fetch_modus=Brak |relacje=Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł – Po-Zgrzytowa wersja siebie Vriska Serket – dancestor Meenah Peixes – Najlepsza przyjaciółka (dawniej) Porrim Maryam – Ex-konstantka |quirk=Normalna gramatyka. Zastępuje literę B'' cyfrą ''8. Wcześniej zastępowała odgłosy eight ósemkami, ale tylko wtedy gdy była zdenerwowana lub zestresowana, później robi to regularnie. Czasem mnoży litery i wykrzykniki razy osiem. |muzyka=Elevatorstuck Cobalt Corsair }} Aranea Serket jest Sylfem Blasku, przed-zgrzytową wersją Markizy Kądziołek Myślikieł i dancestorką Vriski Serket. Nosi czerwone buty, białe spiczaste okulary, i niebieską sukienkę z długim rękawem i białym symbolem skorpiona. Ma włosy do ramion i nosi naszyjnik z symbolem Nieoznaczonego. Wydaje się także starsza od innych trollich graczy, żyjąc w sennych bańkach tak długo, że czas stracił dla niej znaczenie. Choć działa przeciwko Lordowi Englishowi, akcje jakie podejmuje naprawdę mają na celu osiągnięcie jej prywatnych celów, przez co jej moralność staje się wysoce wątpliwa. Etymologia Początkowo imię Aranea było proponowane jako imię Vriski. Zostało one zasugerowane przez Radiation . Aranea to po łacinie pająk, wymawiany a-RAH-neh-a, Araneae służy jako nazwa dla całego zakonu pająków, który oddziela się od innych pajęczaków. Historia Interakcja A1 wykazała, że rolą Aranei był Sylf Blasku. Wykazała że osiągnęła boski poziom, i ma jakieś uzdrawiające uprawnienia, w możliwym dla niej zakresie, pozwalające jej przywrócić wzrok Terezi. Aranea spędziła trzy obiegi nieudanej sesji tylko na poszukiwaniu u Echidny sposobu aby zresetować sesję, co skłoniło Damarę Megido do zainicjowania zgrzytu. Aranea została następnie zabita wraz ze wszystkimi innymi w sesji przez Meenah Peixes, aby nie zostać całkowicie przepisanymi od podstaw przez zgrzyt, i weszła w senne bańki, które zostały stworzone przez potomkinie Meenah z A2. Początkowo pojawia się w czarnej pustce, machając i uśmiechając się do Jake'a, po tym jak stracił przytomność. Jake później opisuje ją zarówno jako pewnego rodzaju pajęczego wampira i dziewczynę moich marzeń; jest ona oparta na jego zamiłowaniu do niebieskich ślicznotek i pajęczych dziewcząt. Później przedstawia się z imienia i nazwiska Terezi po przywitaniu ją w sennej bańce udając Vriskę i Terezi odkrywa, że jest to inna wersja przodkini Vriski, Myślikieł. Twierdzi też, że jest ona także przodkiem Terezi, choć nie do końca w sposób w jaki Terezi sobie to wyobraża (nawiązując do faktu, że jest jednym z przodków A1, a więc poprzednikiem wszystkich obecnych trolli, choć nie ich przodkiem przez trollą definicję) , Aranea twierdzi również, że poprzedza całą cywilizację Terezi o miliardy obiegów - w metaforyczny sposób wyjaśniania jej że żyła w poprzednim, przed-zgrzytowym wszechświecie, i została oglądając świat po zgrzycie zza światów. Później Aranea zatrzymuję się w domu martwej sennej jaźni Jake'a, po tym jak został znokautowany. Wyjaśnia mu charakter jej mocy psychicznych, i jak mało czasu spędziła studiując wszechświat B2, ponieważ bogowie dali jej do niego ograniczony dostęp. Aranea stara się być taktowna w stosunku od Jake'a, oraz dzięki niemu może uzyskać mgliste poczucie ludzkich uczuć, przez co wie że Jake żywi do niej czerwone zauroczenie. Powoduję to powrót Aranei do tematu jej psychicznych zdolności, i jak wysokokrwiści na przed-zgrzytowej Alternii byli spokojni i po prostu dbali o niższe kasty. Następnie wchodzą do sennej bańki zawierającej Wygnanego Przybłędę, Dave'a, Rose, Kanayę, Karkata i Meenah. Aranea gasi zapędy Meenah, i z powodu jej irytująco skróconej i niedokładnej opowieści o tym jak zostali zabici aby uniknąć kompletnego zresetowania, ostro wkurzona opowiada o historii przodków znacznie krócej nisz sama by chciała. Jake, zdezorientowany, zakłada, że Meenah jest Protekcją, atakując ją i powodując to że Aranea go budzi, metodą przypominającą Vriskę. Rozbita wersja Dirka pojawia się w bańce, i ucieka z Roxy, która może uciec z bańki, kiedy on nie może. Zamiast tego Aranea wykorzystuje swoje zdolności psychiczne żeby go obudzić. Pozwala to Dirkowi przenieść razem wszystkich graczy B2 i wprowadzić ich do Medium. Po tym jak Lord English zaczął niszczyć senne bańki, Aranea wpadła na pomysł, aby odnaleźć ducha Calliope, którą podejrzewa o bycie kluczem do pokonania Lorda Czasu. Dzieli się tym planem z Meenah, której plan polega na skonfrontowaniu się z Lordem Englishem za pomocą armii. Po sceptycznemu życzeniu szczęścia Meenah, Aranea konfiguruję swój plan w prywatnych sennych bańkach Karkata, płacąc każdemu, kto będzie słuchał jej długich zdyszanych wyjaśnień. Znów krzyżuję swoje ścieżki z Meenah, i wykonuję następująco swoje obowiązki. Jakiś czas później, Aranea łączy siły ze swoją dancestor, Vriską Serket i zaczyna żeglowanie na pokładzie pirackiego statku z Meenah, Tavrosem, Aradią i całkowicie ślepym, ale też całkowicie żywym Solluxem. Podczas swojej przygody, Vriska i Aranea dość przypadły sobie do gustu. Aranea wierzy że ich razem spędzony czas pomógł im otworzyć oczy na pewne możliwości które zostały przed nimi ukryte. Vriska zgadza się z tym pojęciem, stwierdzając że jest ona NAJLEPSZA. Vriska przekonuje Araneę do pomocy w kontroli umysłów armii duchów, które pomogą przyciągnąć uwagę Lorda Englisha, tak że może on zrobić więcej szkód w pierścieniu i dać jej czas na wypełnienie reszty ich map. Aranea nie popiera tego pomysłu na początku, ale Vriska wyciąga silne argumenty za jej zaangażowanie. Później okazuje się, że Vriska był żartobliwa w swoim podziwie dla Aranei i najprawdopodobniej użyła go do zatrzymania jej ciągłego słowotoku. Wskrzeszenie i sesja B2 Później pokazano że Aranea kontrolowała Gamzeego, wykorzystując go do kradzieży Pierścienia Życia od John'a. Potem każe mu iść spać i dać jej pierścień, aby zostać wskrzeszona. Potem przenosi się do sesji B2 budząc go. Przy wejściu, Meenah kontaktuję się z nią i dyskutuję o fakcie że Aranea nie powinna znajdować się na alfa linii czasu. Aranea ujawnia, że zamierza przejąć sesję i upewnić się, że nie stworzy wszechświata w którym urodził się Lord English. Choć przyznaje że skażę tym linię czasu, twierdzi, że jej moce Sylfa Światła rafinowane przez miliony obiegów, będą wystarczające, aby włączyć skazaną linię czasu do linii alfa. Jest także zainteresowana nazywaniem jej Myślikieł, czyli imieniem jej po-zgrzytowej wersji. Po tym jak Jade Harley została znokautowana przez pole Nadziei Jake'a, Aranea zdała sobie sprawę, że Jade po prostu znowu zostanie opętana kiedy obudzi się ponownie. Potem zrzuciła dom Jade na jej ciało, sprawiając że Jade umarła po prostu śmiercią. Później skonfrontowała się z Roxy, która chciała odebrać jej pierścień życia aby ożywić Calliope. Na to Aranea usypia Roxy przy użyciu jej mocy, a następnie staje naprzeciwko rozbitej wersji Dirka, który jest ostro wkurzony, ponieważ myśli, że ta pocałowała Jake'a. Aranea jest uzdrawiana przez pierścień życia za każdym razem kiedy Dirk ją atakuję, ale wkrótce po tym, niemal wyrywa duszę z jej ciała, z wykorzystaniem jego uprawnień jako Książę Serca. Po tym jak rozbity Dirk znika z powodu śmierci Jake, zostaje zaatakowana przez Jane, którą Aranea usypia. Potem Jane zaczyna dusić Araneę wciąż śpiąc. Może to być spowodowane kontrolą Protekcji lub samego tiaratopu. Zaczęła lewitować katanę Dirka, kierując ją w swoim i Jane kierunku. Następnie pojawia się Protekcja, na co zła Aranea patrzy w szoku. Aranea zrzuca Jane z jej pleców i próbuję zabić, rzucając kataną rozbitego Dirka za pomocą jej mocy. Jake blokuje atak i umiera bohaterską śmiercią. Potem rzuca ciałem Jake'a w Jane, trafiając ją odsłoniętym końcem miecza. Protekcja uwalnia psioniczny wybuch energii nad powierzchnią KZIŻ, niszcząc większość domu Jade i zabijając Kanayę w procesie, od czego Aranei ledwo udaje się odskoczyć. Rozwścieczona Aranea przekierunkowuję KŚID w kierunku KZIŻ i niszczy statek Protekcji. Gdy się to nie powodzi, aby zabić Protekcję, która odskoczyła w bok, wysyła KKIH aby spowodować zderzenie planet, ale Protekcja przechwytuję atak KŻIT. Terezi próbuje zaatakować Araneę od tyłu, ale Aranea zauważa to, i zmusza Terezi do przebicia się mieczem i rzuca ją na ziemię. Protekcja chwyta Araneę za gardło i ściąga Pierścień Życia z jej palca. Aranea zostaje następnie wrzucona do najbliższej ściany ognia, gdzie umiera sprawiedliwą śmiercią. Cała ta sekwencja zdarzeń później zapobiega pewnym sytuacjom, kiedy John modyfikuję całą linię czasu, choć śmierć Aranei jest prawdopodobnie niezmienioną rzeczą, podobnie jak śmierć innych postaci z KONIEC GRY. Nie wiadomo jeszcze, co stało się Araneą po tych wydarzeniach. Ona jest jedynym przed-zgrzytowym trollem nie widzianym w błysku Vriskagrama; Vriska mówi, że ona i inne trolle poznały większość swoich przodków, co oznacza, że nie poznały wszystkich trolli sprzed zgrzytu; Meenah mówi, że po tym jak Aranea została zabita przez Protekcję, nigdy nie usłyszała o niej ponownie. Czy wróciła do bycia duchem i gdzieś się ukrywa, dwukrotnie umarła, albo coś zupełnie innego, jest niejasne, ale nie napotkano żadnych jej innych wersji od Koniec Gry. Osobowość Aranea wydaje się być miłą i taktowną osobą zainteresowaną pomaganiem innym wokół niej. Jednak przyznaje że ma tendencje do mówienia zbyt wiele, i skierowywania rozmów na nią. W ten sposób jest bardzo podobna do Vriski, choć jest inna z powodu jej bardziej łagodnego charakteru. Terezi idzie nawet tak daleko, aby nazywać ją M1L4 VR1SK4. To odzwierciedla relację między Feferi i Meenah, z Meenah będącą dość niegrzeczną i niemiła, ale dzielącą szampański charakter i skłonność Feferi do ekscytowania się. Naszyjnik z symbolem Raka który nosi sugeruję że jest wyznawczynią Męczennika. Wydaje się to sprzeczne z nią będącą przed-zgrzytową Markizą, ponieważ opowieść Męczennika nie miała miejsca w przed-zgrzytowym świecie trolli. Jednak okazało się, że nabyła ten naszyjnik po śmierci i że wiele dowiedziała się o historii po-zgrzytowego wszechświata po jej śmierci. Trzeba zauważyć, że Markiza uznawała historię Męczennika za przekonującą, co sugeruje, że co najmniej sympatyzowała z jego naukami. Jest również możliwe, że po prostu nosi go jako znak uznania dla Kankriego Vantasa, choć ta ostatnia możliwość jest mało prawdopodobna, ponieważ Męczennik i jego symbol wydają się tylko denerwować Nieznośnego. Oczywiście, to też może być jej zamiarem. Podobnie jak jej dancestor, Vriska, Aranea posiada zdolność do wywierania wpływu lub wręcz kontroli nad umysłami innych. Ze względu na jej eony doświadczenia i ewentualnie jej Beforańskie wychowanie, jej zdolności są bardziej potężne i rozległe. Jest pokazana jako będąca w stanie kontrolować ogromne rzesze trolli, a dzięki tej kontroli, wykorzystywać swoje zdolności przez pełnomocnika (pokazano że była w stanie manipulować różnymi wcieleniami Damary Megido, będąc w zupełnie innej płaszczyźnie rzeczywistości). Jak pokazano na tej stronie, jej kompetencje obejmują budzenie ludzi (odbicie zdolności Vriski do usypiania ludzi i budzenia ich). Trzeba zauważyć, że budzi projekcję Dirka z sennej bańki, co sugeruje, że faktycznie kładzie projekcję spać, budząc Dirka na Dersie. Co ciekawe, dzieli także cechy osobowości z Kanayą, w tym jej skłonność do włóczęgi, jej pomocną naturę, a także jej uczucia wobec Złodzieja w sesji swojej grupy, choć uczucia Aranei wobec Meenah okazały się nie być zauroczeniem. Może to być istotne biorąc pod uwagę jej wspólną rolę w Kanayą jaki Sylfidy w swoich sesjach. Aranea może być również genetyczną potomkinią Kanayą, biorąc pod uwagę "dwanaście dodatkowych larw" stworzonych przez Karkata na meteorze trolli, fakt, że po ludzkim zgrzycie, pierwsze i drugie pokolenie ektodzieci przybyło w odwrotnej kolejności, a Aranea która już dała do zrozumienia, że jest genetyczną potomkinią Terezi jak również Vriski. Chociaż osobowość Aranei na początku wydaje się mocno kontrastować z tą Vriski, później pokazuję motywy działań bardzo podobne do działań jej dancestorki: tak jak Vriska poczyniła bardzo ryzykowne posunięcia angażując się w osiągnięcie jej celu (np; doprowadzając do stworzenia Beka Noira, aby upewnić się że osoba którą planuje zabić będzie istnieć), Aranea ożywiła się za pomocą Pierścienia Życia próbując zapobiec stworzeniu przez naszych bohaterów wszechświata, w którym Caliborn może się narodzić i rozwijać, aby stać się Lordem Englishem, przymusowo "lecząc" oś czasu. To ostatecznie doprowadziło do katastrofalnych wydarzeń z KONIEC GRY. John później odnosi się do niej jako do drugiej Vriski, co dodatkowo podkreśla ich podobieństwa. Relacje Aranea mówi, że nie była szczególnie popularna wśród jej grupy graczy, odnosząc się do Meenah jako jedynej osoby którą nazwałby prawdziwym przyjacielem. Terezi mówi, że myśli że ona i Aranea byłby dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Meenah Peixes Mimo drastycznie odmiennych osobowości, Meenah i Aranea były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami przez cały czas ich sesji i po jej zakończeniu. To dlatego, że obie nie były szczególnie popularne wśród członków swojego zespołu. Ich przyjaźń skończyła się, gdy Aranea wskrzesiła się, próbując uchronić sesję dzieciaków "od stworzenia wszechświata, w którym może znajdować się Lord English": krótko po wskrzeszeniu się, rozmawiała z Meenah która potępiała jej plan. Porrim Maryam W pierwszej części Openbound, Aranea wyznaje Meenah że ona i Porrim miały wspólne czerwone relacje. Ona traktowała je jako czerwony romans, a mówienie o tym jest w widoczny sposób dla niej przykre, i stwierdza, że ten związek trwał około pół obiegu. Ciekawostki * Imię Aranea pochodzi od słowa araneus, czyli łacińskiej nazwy pająka. * Aranea był jednym z dwóch zawodników w swojej sesji którzy starali się skonsultować z Echidną, wraz z Porrim Maryam, pomagając jej w tym zadaniu w jakiś nieznany sposób. * Aranea wykorzystywała skrót od trollangu Vriski (AG), podczas rozmowy z Terezi. Początkowo podszywała się pod Vriskę. Jednak, gdy się ujawniła jej trolltag nie zmienił się, jak zmienił się John'a stąd dotąd. Oznacza to że skrót trolltagu Aranei to również AG. * Skrzydła Aranei kiedy osiągnęła boski poziom są dokładnie takie same jak te Vriski. Będąc identycznie genetycznie z Markizą, ma również siedmio-źrenicowe oko za życia. * Jej tytuł Sylfa Blasku jest częścią progresji. Zważywszy że tytuły przed-zgrzytowych trolli to Wiedźma Czasu, Służka Przestrzeni, Sylf Blasku, i Złodziej Życia, a tytuły po-zgrzytowych trolli to Służka Czasu, Sylf Przestrzeni, Złodziej Blasku i Wiedźma Życia. * Aranea jest jedynym graczem Sburb który nigdy nie był "grywalny" w Homestucku - to znaczy, że nigdy nie był kontrolowany i nigdy nie zostało jej wydane polecenie przez czytelnika. Można powiedzieć, że jest dosłowną ekspozycyjną bajką. * Aradia, będąc żywą, stwierdziła, że Vriska nie jest w stanie jej kontrolować, choć starała się to zrobić. Natomiast Aranea kontroluje umysły kilku wersji Damary, z znacznej odległości i bez widocznego trudu. Kategoria:Średniokrwiści Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Dancestorzy en:Aranea Serket